An Icarly Prom
by dothepepperminttwist
Summary: Ridgeway's prom is in two days, what happens when Carly makes a mess? seddie! multi-chapter! rated because im cool like that.
1. prom dresses

Guess who?? I no what your thinking, man its her again! Well yep it is! Anyway, this may be crappy because I pulled and all nighter last night with my youth friends from church and well we all know how well that must work out!

Disclaimer- I don't own icarly *tear*

Freddie's point of view-

" Sam, is this really necessary?" I was standing in a prom dress that Socko's cousin, Taylor, was making for Sam.

" Yes. I cant model it because I need to see what it looks like and Carly can't because she's not my size so that leaves you, Fredward." I still don't think its necessary.

" Urg. It feels all uncomfortable!" I complained.

" Aw, suck it up. Who are you taking to prom?"

"I don't know, maybe Carly." Though that's not gonna happen and I knew it, " who are you taking?"

" Donno, maybe Shane will ask me."

" didn't he get a restraining order against you?" hahaha that was hilarious.

" They can be dropped!" Sam exclaimed as she walked around to talk to Taylor. He was basically staying out of this. Carly was downstairs getting her dress ready, they were going to show them on Icarly the night before prom, which was tomorrow.

" of course they can." And with that sarcastic remark, Taylor plunged a needle into my exposed flesh.

" AH! SAM! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??????" man, that hurt!

" oh, no special reason, just for being you."

Did you like it? Did you hate it??? Tell me!!!


	2. oh my gosh, what did i just do?

Hey! You there! Yeah! You! No, not you, yeah you! With the face!! Thanks for reading my story!!

Disclaimer- no.

"Hey, Zack!" Carly greeted her crush. She was planning to ask to prom. What? It was the twenty first century girls can ask guys!

"Huh? Oh, hey, Cathy."

"Carly. Do you wanna go to Groovy smoothies with me?" Carly asked nervously.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend get mad?" he asked, confused.

"boyfriend? Who?" Carly asked, equally confused.

"Freddie! I know yall aren't officially dating but yall are always together and stuff…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh! No, were just good friends I swear!!!" She was seriously panicking now.

"I'm not convinced," he said, "I seriously think something is going on with you guys!"

"Um… we couldn't go together!" Carly said without thinking.

"why not?"

"why? Why? Why, that's a good question! Um… he's taking Sam!" Carly mentally slapped herself. This could not end well.

"Oh, that's great! Cause see, I did want to ask you, but I didn't want to go by ourselves, so now we can double date! We can go out to eat before prom and then see a movie after!" he said, excited.

"um… sure! Yeah, okay!" please, please, please tell me he did not just say that.

" Great! It's a date!"

That could not


	3. speaking in sync

**Hi all! I haven't updated in a while. I loved the mean teachers thingy- ma- bob. Freddie was so cute when Sam was like, I need to hit something and he was running around trying to find something and then she asked if he was sure! Yeah, I'm rambling.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Icarly.**

"**YOU DID WHAT NOW?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison.**

"**I just said that you guys were dating and now you have to go on a date with me and Zack." She said it very fast, thinking they might not hear her right.**

**They did.**

"**SO WE HAVE TO GO ON A DATE?" Sam and Freddie asked again in unison. **

"**Yes." Carly squeaked.**

"**Wait! What's in it for us?" Freddie asked.**

"**Um, you get to feel the satisfaction of letting me have the time of my life!"**

"**Will you take the camera on the next Icarly?" Freddie wanted to be out there with Sam being funny for once.**

"**Whoa, wait! What's in it for me?" Sam spoke up finally, actually, she was looking forward to the date, but she wasn't sure why.**

"**Um… I'll give you a hundred dollars in smoothies." Carly answered, hoping it was enough.**

"**Okay." They said in unison, again.**

**I'm going to take a dive into Sam and Freddie's minds, so bear with me! (Thanks pizzaduck, not sure if this is what you had in mind but,)**

**Sam was sure that if Freddie looked great, she might be forced to kill him. See, she messes with him because if she didn't, he might think she was a sissy. **

**Freddie was worried that Sam might break his arm. **


	4. a small spark

**Hello. I know you must have thought I fell off the earth, and I apologize. Will you forgive me? (insert puppy dog face here) anyway, here is the next installment of…**

**AN ICARLY PROM!!!!! **

**Cue game show style music, and lets get started!!**

**Disclaimer- I wish.**

On Icarly that night, they showed the prom dresses and it was all fine and dandy, until after the show. Carly got a text message from the one and only Zack. It asked if they could see the movie tonight with Sam and Freddie instead of tomorrow. Carly looked at her friends with a head turn and they said okay, but with convincing.

At the theater, Sam and Freddie went in together while Carly and Zack stayed back to buy the tickets. Carly at least owed them that. Sam sat down and Freddie looked at her for a second. 'She's cute.' That annoying little voice in the back of his head sang out in a high pitch voice. 'Admit it, your glad that you're here. With her.'

'What? No I'm not! I just don't like Carly anymore, that's all.' Freddie answered in his head.

'No, you like Sam, may even LOVE Sam!'

"Hey, Fredwierd, are you gonna sit down or what?" Sam said as the previews began. Carly and Zack were about five rows down, holding hands.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." And he sat down, only to stand back up again.

"I'll be right back." Freddie guessed if he had to go on a date, a real one, he might as well make it feel real. So the way to Sam's heart is through her stomach right? Not that he liked her, he told himself, it's just a nice gesture. So he went to the concession stand and got a large popcorn and two drinks.

When he got back, he handed the bucket to Sam and sat down and watched the movie.

Halfway through, Freddie and Sam both stuck their hands in at the same time, and both of them felt a little spark where their fingers touched.

**So, did you like it? I probably aught to do my homework now don't you fink? So read, review and repeat!**


	5. Transition Chapter

**Here is the next part of An Icarly Prom. I'm kinda bummed because only seven people have reviewed ibreakbones. Its seddie, and it's my favorite story that I've written (besides my independent story, but that's different) anyway, I'm ranting. Tee hee.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. I'm a failure *cries* **

"Sam, get Freddie and tell him to meet us here in an hour, I got some work to do on you!" Carly called from up the stairs..

She walked across the hall and rapped on Freddie's door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Benson asked in a sing song voice.

"Sam."

"One second." And Sam heard a bunch of clicking coming from the inside, like many locks were being unset.

"Yes?" Mrs. Benson asked with her head between the door and the door way.

"Tell Freddie to meet me and Carly at her place in an hour." Sam ordered.

"Yes, your all he's been talking about, it's Sam this, Sam that, but yes I'll tell him"

For some reason when she said that, Sam's insides did a little flutter.

Back at Carly's apartment, Carly had Sam do her hair before she put her dress on, because it was a zip up.

Freddie took one look at Sam, an hour later, and almost fainted at the girl he saw.


	6. Sam's Mom's Saying

**Hello again! I'm here! Anyway, so this is the little part before they go to the prom, sorry for those anxiously waiting. But I should have the next one up in a few days =-) by the way, anyone on here in percussion or in Battle of the Books? If you could tell me, that be cool. **

**Disclaimer- Don't make me say it AGAIN! I almost died the first time! **

Sam was wearing the dress that Freddie was wearing a few nights ago, but she was made to wear it. He could give the props to Taylor, but it looked like Sam was the one that made it work.

Her hair was in an elegant bun on top with a loose strand right in front of her ear.

She looked great.

"Stop drooling Freddie." Carly said with a proud smile on her face.

"I wasn't!" Freddie said without looking away from Sam.

The door bell rang and before Carly went to answer it, she looked back on the two.

"Sam, you look great." Freddie said.

"Thanks." Sam said, looking away and blushing. Could this really be happening? Sam asked herself as Freddie took her hand and half walked half dragged her to the car. He was trying to make it look like, in front of Zack that he was happy. He was, in fact, happy.

Sam thought, of all the people that could tell me I look beautiful tonight, of everyone, it had to be him. Her mom had once told her that whoever was the first to call you pretty or something, in one night, was the one who looked first.


	7. Sam can dance, and a mess

**Hello world and all who inhabit it! So, I was sitting in math class today, day dreaming. (Seriously, I'm in pre algebra, when will you ever need that in life?) And I thought, wouldn't it be cool if everyone who reviews and reads an Icarly prom read and review ibreakbones? Yes, I am doing that 'Listen to me and go review my other story' you'll live, I promise. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Icarly, a lot of Creddie fans would hate me. **

"Sam, would you like some punch?" Freddie asked, unsure of what to say to a tom boy who may or may not be the girl of his dreams. Did he just think that? Yes, yes he did.

"No, do you want to dance?" Sam wanted to keep control of the situation.

"Sure." Freddie said as a fast song cut off.

"Alright, were going to slow it down a bit, so grab a partner and take it easy, you don't want to look like a loser." It was obvious that a student was behind the mic.

So Sam and Freddie walked into the dance floor, both secretly happy that they were going to slow dance together.

Sam danced swiftly and posed as any girl Freddie had seen.

"Sam you're a great dancer." Freddie said in aw.

"Thanks." Sam said and blushed, never missing a beat.

A faster tango song came on and Sam automatically started moving a bit faster, until Carly came up to them with a tear stained face.

**Oh, what could have happened? You have to keep reading to find out! Oh, this chapter is dedicated to kpfan72491 because she rocks hard. =-) **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. youre all the same

**Hello again world! Anyway, so I have a question for all you riddlers out there, but there is no prize, just a mention in the author's note of this story. A man walks into a bar, what does he say? Pm me the answer so other folks cant see it =-)**

**Disclaimer- nothing in Icarly belongs to me, I just think they forgot this episode =-)**

"Carly, what's wrong?" Freddie asked the sobbing girl.

Sam had a look of disgust on her face. But it wasn't to Carly, it was to Freddie.

"Zack l- left me!" Carly cried and Sam flew out of Freddie's arms.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"I knew this would happen! This is why I didn't want to go to the prom in the first place! You boys are all the same…" Sam's voice trailed off as she ran from the crying girl and the confused boy.

"What is she talking about?" Freddie asked Carly, but he wasn't betting on getting an answer.

"Sam said that she didn't want to come because she thought you would leave her for a different girl." Carly said, knowing that that was exactly what had happened with her and Zack.

"I have to go find her." Freddie said, walking to the door.

**Oh, cliffy! Anyway, so this is a pretty twisty part in the story, maybe one or two chapters left**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	9. second chance

**OH SHIZNIC!!!! Ha, did you know that's a real word? Anyway, I just want to say a few things before I start, SpongeBob is a gangsta. Okay, so I need to ask a favor. Will you please review??? Please??? Like almost no one reviewed last chapter! Thanks for those who did. **

**Disclaimer- Here is some unnecessary truths. Dr. Pepper rocks. Seddie is adorable. Dothepepperminttwist doesn't own Icarly. **

Freddie found her in the one place he knew she would be, on his fire escape.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked the crying girl.

"Yeah, something's just in my contact lenses." Sam said anything to keep her reputation.

"Sam, you don't wear contacts." Freddie said sympathetically, edging closer to Sam with every word.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Will you tell me why you were so upset?" Freddie asked.

"In 7th grade, Melanie and I went to a Christmas party; I went with my first crush. He left me standing under the mistletoe." Sam said.

"But you know I'm not like that!" Freddie protested.

Sam decided, instead of answering, to change the subject, take back the lead.

"Do you remember the last time we were out here?" Sam asked, gazing into some far off galaxy in the stars.

"Yeah," Freddie answered, blushing.

"That was the best night of my night." Sam admitted.

"Mine too." Freddie said, and after a pause," You're gonna break my arm now right?"

"No," Sam said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

He eagerly leaned in near her and their lips met for the second time, after an extended time of longing for each other.

"Did you feel that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said smiling.

They walked back to the dance hand in hand.

"What happened?" Carly asked both of them.

They both ignored her. They walked to the dance floor, where people stood back and watched the couple that was never and always meant for each other.

They looked into each other's eyes and both realized that this was their second dance, their second chance.

**Aw, I love the last part! Read and review!!! This is the last chapter =-( so tell me what you thought!!!**


End file.
